


Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a rough day. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

John is shifting as he lies back, clearly uncomfortable even as he curls onto his side with a grouchy sigh. Katie can't help but smile even as she settles on the bed, curling so she is facing him, kissing his nose gently. 

"Honey... you okay?"

"I just hate it."

"Hate what?"

"I work so damn hard and all I can think about is coming home..."

"And you do, you come home honey..."

"Tired and useless."

"You aren't useless babe, just a little over-worked."

Katie can't help her smile even as she kisses him again gently, her hand slipping into his until their hands curl together, her free hand coming to rest on his waist. 

"I love you."


End file.
